fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kerbec
Kerbec (ケルベロス, Keruberosu) is a Etherious demon that was created by Zeref over 400 years ago. He was eventually found by Mard Geer who decided to make him a somewhat guard of the guild he was creating. Though not part of the Nine Demon Gates, Kerbec was still actually pretty powerful. So instead the Underworld King decided to make him his personal guard. Eventually though he was banished from the guild and nearly destroyed by the Ice Devil Slayer as he was different from the others. Like Zeref, Kerbec had began to value life which Mard decided would be punishable by death. He is now a general for the Thirteen Demon Lords. Appearance Though more than 400 years old, Kerbec appears as a tanned teen with the body of what appears to be a 16 year old. He is mostly seen to wear a white button up shirt that he will most of the time keep open. He will also be seen wearing white shorts though while using his curse they will appear to black while his sleeves will also change to match. Having fought in several wars in the kingdom of Naraka, his body is very fit considering he has destroyed armies on his own. Kerbec also is known to not wear shoes as he is somewhat a primal demon so stepping on any kind of hard material does not effect, it has even been rumored that he has blocked blades with his bare feet alone. When using his curse Kerbec will gain a streak of black through his hair somewhat resembling a crown. He has slitted yellow eyes that will disappear, making his eyes completely white when he loses himself to his own primal rage. Personality Kerbec was known to be a beast of utter rage. For most of his existence, He roamed the world wreaking havoc. It was all he knew how to do, destruction was like a job for him. Being used to destroy armies in the country of Naraka was probably the best moment in his life because it was there that he met the Underworld King, Mard Geer. Mard Geer had been the first person to tame Kerbec since the dark mage himself. Taken to Tartarus, Mard was able to give Kerbec a new body and a new personality. Of course his destructive nature would always be there but now came a teen who cared for his comrades and did not really enjoy when they just murdered in cold blood. Unfortunately and Ironically this almost led to his demise as Mard Geer did not want a weapon that actually cared about his victims. History Kerbec was created during Zeref's time in Naraka, The dark mage formed him out of three dogs that he found on the streets of a town in the dark country. When created Kerbec was stuck in his Etherious form of a gigantic Three-Headed Hellhound. The armies of the country tried to stop him but he was known to be indestructible. After getting out of that country, Kerbec decided to try his chances of battling against a dragon. Though dragons were not very easy to find, Kerbec decided to join in a little thing called the Dragon Civil War. Even though the hellhound decided to join the war, he did not stay for very long as he was nearly destroyed by a combination of five dragons who nearly overpowered him. The battle resulted in them traveling, coincidentally back to Naraka. He would have been destroyed if it weren't for in interference of Mard Geer and Absalom. The three of their combined powers allowed them to destroy the dragons rather easily as the two Etherious were known as the top demons only under E.N.D. After the battle was over, Kerbec was offered the chance to join Tartarus. Being grateful for their help, Kerbec said yes without any hesitation. While in the demon guild, Kerbec slowly became more and more loyal to the Underworld King. His loyalty led to him becoming the personal Guard of Mard Geer, giving him a higher status then any of the Nine Demon Gates. But as time passed, Mard noticed that Kerbec was beginning to actually feel guilty because of what they did. This did not sit well with the Underworld King as he believed his weapon had gone soft and needed to be eliminated. To survive, Kerbec had to battle the Ice Devil Slayer known as Silver. The battle was one that he barely survived as Mard Geer had punished him before it actually happened, He guessed it was to weaken him so Silver would have an easy hunt. Now traveling the world, Kerbec just enjoys life as with his new body no one can really tell if he is a demon or not unless he uses his curse, Orthrus. He also has been quietly searching for the new Etherious society that he heard was formed by his other savior Absalom. He was eventually able to discover Occultus, the island of the Thirteen Demon Lords. Joining the new society, Absalom chose to make Kerbec a general of his first division. Power and Abilities Curse and Magic Etherious Form Trivia *Kerbec is based off of the Guardian of Hades: Cerberus of Greek mythology. * His appearance and abilities are based off of Kei Tomitsuka of the manga Cerberus Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Demons Category:Thirteen Demon Lords